Stalking the Elusive
by DarkFoxy
Summary: (Yami-Seto Y-R J-B) Yami has finally realized he's in love with a certain CEO, but he doesn't know how to go about getting him. Inspiration strikes from an assignment from a nutty teacher. (Prologue a little angsty) (just reloaded prologue, found errors!)
1. Prologue: Yami gets angsty late at night

~Stalking the Elusive~

By DarkFoxy

***

  
  


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! The characters in this story, or anything else that has been patented! If I did then I would be insanely rich, I definitely wouldn't need to be writing fanfictions, and the show would be a little different, heh heh heh. The only things I own are the ideas for this story and crap laying around my bedroom floor. So anyway, DON'T sue me because all you will get will be six fifty in loose change, my school supplies, and an enormous lawyer bill.

  
  
  
  


Prologue: Yami Gets Angsty Late at Night

  
  


I'm not really sure when it happened; but in reflection, I think it was there even before I separated my body from Yugi's. Actually, some might argue that this feeling began in the root of my existence, when I was in Ancient Egypt. Of course, I don't remember anything but small snatches of that, but I have it on good-well, somewhat good-authority, as in Ishizu, Bakura, and Malik, that my feelings were definitely present then as well. My trusting of these people that know more of my past than I do, if hazy at best, but I've learned to live with it. Ishizu, though she never lived through the actual experience, as Bakura and Malik have, has seen it with present day eyes through the magic of her Millennium Necklace, so perhaps I trust her the best. Bakura... though our relationship is far from friendly, something about the way he talks about this issue conveys to me a feeling that he cares a lot more than he lets on. Malik? Well, his yami is, frankly, crazy; however, now that he's realized that what happened in the past is truly not my fault, we are developing a fragile understanding of each other.

Oh! But I realize I haven't even revealed what it is that plagues my mind! No matter that these are but empty pages, manufactured for me to fill with frivolous thoughts, but supposedly the transfer of these thoughts to paper is supposed to ease the mind. Ah well, it was a gift from Yugi's grandfather, so I figured that my gratitude to him for taking me in was worth a shot at it... that and Yugi's blasted pestering. One just can't be angry at him. I ramble on again... at this rate, the book will be half full and nothing will have come of it but meaningless scrawl.

I once heard in English Class a quote: 'there's a fine line between love and hate,' and I believe that's when I realized what was happening to me. Yes... by now any educated being would know of what I speak. I've fallen in love with my own rival, in fact I've fallen head over heels for the guy... yes a guy. I've got it bad-and the object of my affections is the one and only Seto Kaiba.

I think I'll start by hashing over how this horrible predicament came about, that only seems fair. If I'm going to pour out my soul on paper, why not do it properly? When Yugi assembled the Millennium Puzzle and awakened me from my long repose in darkness, I instantly felt an affinity for the young man, and a will to protect him. 

At first, I merely helped out in problems with bullies, but then one day I saw a card game through his eyes. I felt instantly attracted to it; moves, strategies, traps, bluffs all raced through my head in a matter of seconds, and although I had no memory of ever seeing it before, or knowing the rules (I later found out that it was an ancient game played in Egypt) I felt my knowledge well up in me and I took over control of Yugi's body. I won the game with ease, the cards seemed to flow to my fingers as I called for them, and I felt more satisfied than I had ever felt before. More and more, Yugi would call on me to help, or play for him in these duels, and my joy in them grew as well. Yugi himself was a great duelist, but for some reason I was extraordinary. I know I ramble on about this beginning, but it does have a point, I promise. You see, it led up to the first time I saw... him. 

One day, now it seems so very long ago, I was called in to duel, and I could tell from my partner's emotions that a lot rode on the win. I absorbed the happenings of the past minutes and frowned at what I knew. I came into being on top of the dueling platform, and looked across the field and saw him for the first time. I managed to keep my expression in a hard smirk, but the sight of the other boy excited me, he was so breathtakingly beautiful. 

The boy's hair was a rich mahogany color, strands of it sweeping over his forehead and covering his eyes, his skin was pearly and smooth, his figure lean and muscled, his features so perfect despite the smirk on those luscious looking lips, but then there were his eyes; gods, even it was only his eyes I could have swooned! The deep cerulean color shone out of an alabaster face, the color ranged from depths of sapphire to the color of the ocean leagues under the sea, you could get lost in those twin caverns of color. But even in this perfection, there was a glimmer of contamination; there was a stony glint in those eyes, a hooded darkness of his countenance that appealed to dark powers within me. Without testing I knew there was some dark aspect of the other boy that had control of him. Focusing on this enemy I commenced the duel.

I dueled not at my best that day, magic and trap cards seemed to lose my meaning as for the most part I threw out monsters in defense mode. Those captivating eyes had locked with mine, that in combination with his own skills, he had my knees feeling like jelly. In the back of my mind I could hear Yugi's worried thoughts and triumphant crows when I took down one of his monsters, but I barely paid heed. 

In the end, I did win, and the look of surprise, denial, and defeat written across my opponents face twisted at my heart as I watched my Exodia obliterate his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. The dark presence in the other's head was rearing it's head, clouding the beautiful face of the other boy, and my face hardened as I felt my own magic rising within me. Barely knowing how I was doing it, I cried out and banished the dark presence away from the handsome stranger, and looked grimly at the now clear face that stared emptily at me in confusion. I stared across at that beautiful boy, and suddenly I hated myself. I remembered everything that the self safe boy had done to my partner, his grandfather, and his friends, what a bastard he was! Why the hell couldn't I do anything but moon over his good looks? He was inconsiderate, he didn't deserve a second glance. The more I thought about what he had done the more my new found loathing grew as well. Part of it was disgust with the boy's actions, but most of it was on my part for forgetting all about it. Yugi took over again, and we left, but that was only the beginning.

My dealings with Seto Kaiba, it started out with attraction on my part, I didn't like to admit it since I knew what he had done to Yugi's grandpa... although I've often justified it in my mind since he had that dark influence in control of his mind. Upon later reflection, I denied myself the admittance to attraction because of the group's feelings against Kaiba. We thought him a cold hearted idiot, arrogant bastard is the phrase I believe Joey liked to use. 

With each of my rival's acts my beliefs in this hardened. I hated Kaiba as much as the others did, he was a cruel figure who would bend people to his will. It got to the point where the mention of his name caused me to grimace and frown. My hatred grew at each passing encounter, I found myself thinking about his cold smirk and raging inside even when he was far from my presence. Whenever I saw him an incessant need to-well, piss him off arose. I needed to have his attention on me; 'look arrogant Mr. Kaiba, you can't keep your cool around me!' that type of thing. Later, it developed into an obsession, I had to match up to Kaiba every chance I got, had to make every meeting into a confrontation. In my free time I would think of him, and how I could find him and again draw his haughty stare.

Now that I'm looking back on everything I thought and did, I think that I was truly insane. When I say that it became an obsession, I hear a truer tone in that word than any other person. It was around that time, I had since gotten my own body through the slowly unfurling powers of the Millennium Puzzle, that I heard the quote by chance. Upon hearing those words, my entire world jumped.

I quite clearly remember sitting in my desk at English class staring at the chalkboard blankly; at those nine words as if they were made of fire. Yugi says that my mouth hung literally open, and I was oblivious to anything, including the tentative thoughts of him, the snores of Joy beside me, and even the reprimands of the English teacher who stood by my side all of five minutes before giving up and continuing the lesson. It turned out that I didn't move a muscle until the bell rang and the teacher erased the board. At that point, nearly half of the class was out the door, and I self consciously packed up my books and headed for the door, nearly last in line. I say nearly last, because there was a solitary figure in the back of the classroom, that took time to carefully fold up a laptop and put it away, causing himself to be last in line. I stood tensely as the figure came to stand slightly to my right and behind me, it was Seto Kaiba.

My heart raced as I was conscious of his tall frame and cold countenance, as the last of the other students squeezed through the doorway, I was so flustered that I tripped over my own foot and fell forwards, letting out a cry of surprise. Kaiba, probably taking advantage of my still shape had moved towards to door to pass through when I fell forward, so it was against the yielding chest of the other I fell. 

We crashed into the wall beside the doorway, knocking the breath out of him. I stood there stunned, all my weight leaning into him, my face smashed into his front. I could smell him, a slightly musky sensation that made my eyelids flutter closed. His chest was warm and firm, the material of his shirt soft against my face, I held back a sigh as I remained in place. Then a shuddered breath on the part of the blue eyed boy jolted me back to my senses; my eyes snapped open and I leaned back, I looked up and into the confused eyes of the CEO and froze. For a second we remained in that position and I could almost see the bewildered wheels turning in the other boy's head, suddenly I realized I was still pressed up against him from toe to collar and I jumped away and fled out of the room without a word.

Once I was in the safety of the library, my next class period being a study hall, I folded my arms and flopped my head down upon them. In all outward appearance I was sleeping, but my mind was racing. Everything made sense in a sort of morbidly sick way; every move I had made ever since I had met that brunette idiot who I thought I had loved to hate. What better way to cover one's emotions when uncertain than to display ruthless hatred? I'd always needed to be in control and these feelings denied boundary, so what better way to cope than to deny them by expressing the opposite? The longer I knew Kaiba, the more intense my hatred had grown, or had it in fact been the other way? Why had I banished that dark presence from the boy's mind in our first meeting? Why had I strived to help his little brother along with Yugi? Why had I experienced an almost telepathic connection with said boy, feeling that he was alive when all facts pointed to his death? Why, when all hope had appeared lost in my duel with the Marik-controlled mime, had only the appearance of that certain CEO put new spirit in me and led me on to winning? 

All along, my attraction to that brown haired genius had only progressed. I admired Kaiba's fierce loyalty to his brother, the soft side that appeared only when Mokuba was present. I admired his ability to cope with every dire situation, his determination, his will to succeed and drive to win. I loved look in his majestic blue eyes when he was plotting his next move in duel monsters. In short, I finally admitted to myself, I loved...him.

Well, after my harsh realization, I had yet to come to complete terms with it. I refused to reveal any of this to my friends, or even Yugi. When around my newly found object of affection, I became uptight and nervous. I exchanged quick nervous words with him, and followed his movements with my eyes, seeing the same bewilderment in him as I had the day in the classroom. I just couldn't face him, I couldn't face myself. After a week of this, Kaiba seemed to assume that I had lost what little sanity he had granted that I had, and chose to ignore me. I wasn't sure wether this was an improvement or not. Yugi and his friends were a little confused by my sudden replacement of hatred for tight lipped silence, but shrugged it off eventually since Kaiba would no longer try to antagonize me as I had to him.

Another two weeks passed as I slowly came to terms with my feelings. I began to act normal again with Yugi and my friends, for which they were happy, but my eyes always followed Kaiba's lanky form. I watched him perform simple tasks, marveling at the gentleness of his fingers when he chose to work on one of his latest inventions instead of listening to the teacher in class; fairly drooling whenever I saw him lean down to drink from the water fountain, seeing those lips gently open to capture the crystalline water, his blue eyes softened, and his hair falling over his eyes. Ra, I'm in love with every aspect of him.

All this culminates in my writing this of course. What am I to do? My obsession remains, but the basis has switched entirely. I never thought of myself as shy before, but for some reason the prospect of trying to initiate any type of relationship with Kaiba leaves me trembling with nervousness. I'm the King of Games, but my heart is as fragile as any other. I would like to just leave this, so I'll never be hurt, but then again, that course of action will only cause pain as well.

Oh well, I've been amazingly philosophical tonight, but I feel that I've written enough. Ra, it's past two in the morning now! This journal stuff is really much more therapeutic than I thought it would be, perhaps I'll continue after all. Great, I just remembered that I have Ancient History tomorrow, that class is a bore, we're currently on Ancient Egypt, and what is there that I don't already know? I wish I could just shake the teacher and make her take the subject more seriously, but then I've lived in it, so what's the use of paying attention anyway? Ah, perfect, I shall continue my entries in class.

Well, I'm tired. Does one say 'goodnight' to a book? I'm not sure, so I'll leave it at that.

  
  


***

Alright, I know that this is going to be a romance/humor fic, but the first chapter is a little angsty because late at night Yami tends to get 'philosophical.' Don't worry, he's not like that all the time, and don't expect him to always be decent at writing. All in all, this fic is compiled of only journal entries from Yami, but from the view point that he carries it with him EVERYWHERE so updates can be as frequent as every five minutes as well as every day. He is, after all, a teenager, so he's going to get bored in classes! I hope people like this, once again THE BEGINNING WILL BE PRETTY DIFFERENT FROM THE FIC! Please, please, please, PLEASE review, it would be great, and comments, suggestions are welcome! Oh yea, and I don't really know how Japanese schools are, so I'm kind of just basing it off of the English system... sorry.

Oh yea, before I forget. If any of you are reading Heart Behind Blue Eyes, I'm sorrysorrysorrySORRY, but I'm not quite finished the next chapter, it's having a hard time coming out. So it should show it's sorry face around her soon.

  
  


Preview! In chapter one Yami takes his journal with him to school, makes rude comments about his teachers, and is inspired by his nutty psychology teacher who wants them all to keep a running log (like a documentary on paper!) of one of their hobbies.

  
  



	2. Inspiration in the form of Mr Kookeenook

~Stalking the Elusive~

By DarkFoxy

***

  
  


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! The characters in this story, or anything else that has been patented! If I did then I would be insanely rich, I definitely wouldn't need to be writing fanfictions, and the show would be a little different, heh heh heh. The only things I own are the ideas for this story and crap laying around my bedroom floor. So anyway, DON'T sue me because all you will get will be six fifty in loose change, my school supplies, and an enormous lawyer bill.

  
  
  
  


Chapter One: Inspiration in the Form of Mr. Kookeenookee

  
  


Monday, 7:03 am

My Room

Damn, damn, damn, I'm running late... school starts at seven thirty and Tea always comes to pick us up to walk with her at seven. In short, I'm late and they are currently outside on the sidewalk talking in very loud voices that they hope we get there in time! I haven't even had-

  
  


7:15 am

Walking to School

Right, last entry ended rather fast because Grandpa Moto shoved a piece of toast in my mouth and booted me out the door. I say, this really isn't the way a former Pharaoh is used to being treated! For gods sake I was only three minutes late!

Oops, that was the second sign I almost ran in to, maybe writing while walking isn't really such a great idea. Yugi and Tea are talking about some history thingy so I'm not really entered in their conversation anyway I- WAS THAT HIS CAR?!

  
  


7:20 am

Locker

Sorry, Seto Kaiba drove by with Mokuba, presumably to drop him off. I couldn't pass up the chance Mokuba was offering by waving, because that allowed me to get a niiice long look at his brother without seeming suspicious.

I've really got to do something about this Kaiba issue, whenever I see him I completely lose my cool. Where is he by the way? I've been standing halfway in this stupid locker for five minutes and he still hasn't come in to school. Does Seto Kaiba skip? No, of course he doesn't, he's smarter than all the teachers in this building, so then where the hell is he?

Oh dear lord there he is. He's so cute when he's in a hurry, he has this tendency to switch that briefcase of his from hand to hand every fourth step or so, and run his right hand through his hair. Plus, when he doesn't think anyone is watching him his eyes get all clear and... wait a minute, where is everybody... why is he in a hurry? Oh god, there's the warning bell! I have one minute to get to class!

  
  


7:35 am

First Period/Advanced Geometry, Mrs. Ramoshi

Well that was embarrassing. I sprinted for my class room, which happens to be the same as a certain CEO's, and arrived just in time to see the door shut behind him. Then the bell for school to begin rang, and I had to stand politely in the hallway while the principle rambled on about some sort of 'words of wisdom' packet she was required to read every day. So after her 'deeply enlightening' comments, I had to bang on the door until the teacher got sick of listening to me and came to open the door. Everyone decided to cooperate very well and stare at me while I tried to make up an excuse for being late, and then went to my seat. For god's sake! The teacher asks for the real reason after I spout off something about the bathroom door being stuck, but what am I supposed to say? "I was procrastinating in the hallway wedged halfway in my locker while writing in a book and waiting for the brown haired man of my dreams to walk into school so I could admire everything about him and then focus on the back of his pa- uh, head while we walked to the same class room. I don't think she would want to hear that.

Ugh, it's 7:45 and I'm already bored out of my mind. I wish she'd stop going on about hypotenuses or whatever they're called. Actually, I should probably be paying attention. How much attention can you pay to something that sounds like the English word for those evil, loud, big mouthed, terrors that lurked in the Nile of Ancient Egypt?

I really wish Kaiba didn't always sit in the back, it makes watching him much more difficult. Plus it makes it a lot harder to cover up when he catches me at it every once in a while. If he sat in front of me then I could say I was looking at something else, but no, he has to sit in the back. I bet he does it just to annoy me... this is really getting no where fast. Maybe I should at least try to learn about those triangles she's pointing to on the board.

  
  


8:06

First Period

Ok, so the ratio of the 45-45-90 right triangle is 1-1-root 2...? If we didn't get tested on this crap I would catch up on my sleep. Only eight more minutes until end of class! Not that I'm counting or anything.

  
  


8:15

Hallway

Freedom! Well, temporary freedom. Our next class, Ancient History is just down the hall so Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and I all loiter in the hallway for the five minutes between classes. Only the nerds go right to class, sit down, and are quiet, like everyone else is supposed to be doing. Well, the nerds and Kaiba, but he really isn't a nerd. He doesn't 'like' learning especially because he knows more than all these teachers do, and he always looks bored... plus he's too hot to be a nerd... and athletic...and buff... and...

One minute to go, so we're heading in. Let's go learn about the place I grew up! Can you feel the enthusiasm?!

  
  


8:25

Second Period/Advanced Ancient History, Mr. Caldwick

Wow, no one can make growing up in Egypt sound so boring except Mr. Caldwick, he claims that he has some Egyptian in his blood and makes it sound like that makes him president of Australia. Does Australia have a president? Hmmm.... maybe I should pay more attention in current events. Anyway, I guess Mr. Caldwick doesn't seem to get it through his head that he has three full blooded Egyptians sitting in his very classroom! Although, he tends to think that I'm Yugi's mysterious twin, and Bakura is Ryou's long lost brother...

  
  


8:30

This is soooooo boring! I just got brownie points for telling him what an obelisk is. For Ra's sake, must I deal with a novice? I think I'll flip back and read what I've written so far.

  
  


8:35

Hey, I'm good!

  
  


8:40

Hot damn! I should be a writer! Heh, I bet Mr. Caldwick couldn't write to save his life! Why is everyone getting out their textbooks? Am I missing something here? Oh well, follow the crowd!

  
  


9:00

Well it's a good thing I took out my textbook. I hope that open book quiz wasn't too bad. Oh yeah! I LIVED there, how bad can it be? Actually, watch me get a D, some of the ideas these historians have are just hilarious!

  
  


9:15

Third Period/Advanced English III, Mr. Raymond

Ok, been in English for five minutes and eye lids are heavy. You'd think the English, since they seem so bloody superior (to slip in a British curse word) would have a language that makes more sense. How can 'everyone' be singular? 'Everyone take out his textbook.' It makes so much more sense to say 'Everyone take out their textbook,' but apparently that is a grievous mistake.

I think I'll scribble down my schedule, I've never noticed how stuffy it gets in here. Let's see, when Bakura and I came to Yugi's school, we just jumped into all of their classes. Unfortunately, both of them are advanced students, so they are in all Advanced classes. Oh yea, and there's this really weird thing where advanced students can take sixth period to do two supplementary classes. Yugi, for some reason picked Advanced Only Psychology and A.O. Business. Business I can understand, he's going to take over in the game shop with his grandfather... but Psychology? Actually, I'm not really complaining, because SETO KAIBA is in both those classes. Alright, here's the schedule.

A/N, sorry, but I figured it would be easier for people to understand this made up system if I somehow incorporated Yami's schedule! Cheesy, but somewhat effective! Sorry again for the un-Japanese school system, and I gave up trying to make the names sound Japanese, so now they're just boring old made-up names that sound English. Sigh...

Let's see, First period 7:30-8:15 I have Advanced Geometry with Mrs. Ramoshi. Second period is Advanced Ancient History from 8:20-9:05 with Mr. Caldwick. Third is Advanced English III (which I am currently being very bored in!) From 9:10-9:55 with Mr. Raymond. Then we have Home Room from 10:00-10:10 with Mrs. Tibbs. Luckily, the people in this school seemed to have a lot of free time on their hands and made each home room of people with similar schedules, so you know what that means... KAIBA ALERT!

Oh crap, he's looking at me!

  
  


9:30

Ok, I think I conjugated that correctly. Joey's looking at me a little weird, but Mr. Raymond seems to be satisfied. Oh, maybe it was the sentence I used it in. Heh, heh, I guess I should act like it had nothing to do with anyone in the class. I mean how suspicious is: "I see the handsome guy; I saw the handsome guy; You see the handsome guy; You saw the handsome guy; He/she sees the handsome guy; He/she saw the handsome guy; We see the handsome guy; We saw the handsome guy; They see the handsome guy; they saw the handsome guy.

Wow, I guess that does sound kind of stupid. It would have been so much easier if I hadn't had to do present and past tense! Oh well, back to not paying attention. Where was I? Oh yeah.

Fourth period from 10:15-11:00 on Mondays and Wednesdays is Physical Education (otherwise known as gym) with Mr. Harbrine, and on Tuesdays and Thursdays it's Health with Mrs. Fuuji. Fridays I have study hall in the library.

Fifth period from 11:05-11:50 is Advanced Chemistry with Mrs. Sands. 12:00-12:30 is lunch! My favorite class of the day... well actually I rather enjoy seeing Seto in a sweaty white tee shirt in gym...

Sixth period from 12:35-1:20 is Advanced Only Psychology with Mr. Kookeenookee on Mondays and Wednesdays. Tuesdays and Thursdays it's Advanced Only Business with Mrs. Branwella. Fridays it's study hall in the library again.

Seventh period, and last period of the day, is Advanced Literature from 1:25-2:10 with Mrs. Lorans.

Wow, that was torture to write down, let alone to read. The school has us filing through hallways on a schedule like we're hypnotized. Ugh, now there's an unpleasant thought.

Great, looks like Mr. Raymond is finishing up. What time is it? 9:50, five minutes to go!

Well I think I've gone a long enough time... alright, putting right arm down across desk... putting other arm down at side... laying head down on right arm... turning face so cheek is resting on arm... closing eyes (for cover of course!)... perfect, now looking through barely open eyes. Hopefully, I appear to be asleep. Ah, look at him! He's gorgeous! Sitting there, reading a book; when he reads like this in the back of the class, his guard drops because no one is looking at him (except me of course!). I love his eyes, they're so deep and profound, they draw me in and I drown in them. Not to mention his lips, now there's something I want a piece of. Oh Ra, he's looking up, his face is still innocent, and- what the hell? People are standing up, now I can't see him! Oh... the bell rang apparently. Oops.

  
  


11:15

Fifth Period/Advanced Chemistry, Mrs. Sands

I never claimed to like gym class, which was last period, in fact, I think that it's the stupidest waste of time that could possibly be thought up. If you're less than ten pounds over weight, I don't think you should have to participate. What's the use of having a bunch of guys moving around in flimsy white t-shirts and black gym shorts that tend to ride up one's ass? But for all I hate the class, god dammit Seto Kaiba is HOT!

I believe we've entered in to my new favorite gym class sport; previously it was bowling for the sole reason that it required little effort, and it requires Kaiba to bend over and focus enough that he doesn't realize how tight his shorts are on his back side (it's such a damn shame that by the time Kaiba came to get his gym shorts the only ones left were smalls... hehehehe...). I have come to a new conclusion that weight room is the best by far! Since we're in a relatively small room, it's easy to watch him and how see how see through his white t-shirt is, and happily fantasize about being his work out partner in the next class. Mr. Harbrine had this extraordinary idea that every class we would partner up with a different assigned person for the work out, to spot, assist, and basically watch the other person sweat. I grow to like this man!

Pop quiz in Chemistry? Oh why did Yugi have to be in all Advanced classes? Why? WHY? Of course, then I wouldn't always be with my favorite blue eyed brunette! Wish me luck, ugh, I could do with some of Seto's brains at this very moment.

  
  


12:05

Lunch! (FINALLY!)

Well this is quite an amusing development! I was right in the middle of commiserating with Yugi and Ryou about the pop quiz in chemistry when I suddenly froze, and my jaw dropped. Joey and Bakura?!

I don't think they quite realized it until now, but I noticed how they normally sat together and such, but suddenly I noticed Joey drop his dollar bill as he picked it up from his lunch tray as both reached to pick it up at the same time. Bakura's hand was on the bottom and Joey's landed on top of it, but they just froze. This is getting good. Now Joey's looking hesitantly at Bakura, Bakura just met his gaze. Both the hands are still on the table. This is priceless! Joey just smiled shyly at Bakura, and that tomb robber just smiled back! I can't wait until this gets out.

ACK! I need warning labels on my friends! Joey just turned Bakura's hand over and now they're holding hands! Alright, I think they just noticed that there are other people in the cafeteria, because they turned bright red and pulled their hands apart to... hold hands under the table. This is great! I've never claimed to like that tomb robber, but if he makes Joey happy this is fantastic!

Hmm, I wonder if I should tell Yugi and Ryou, they don't appear to have noticed a thing. In fact, I don't think they noticed I stopped participating in the conversation. Those two have been going out for a month, by the way, so don't think I'm about to have a heart attack because I just realized that the four people sitting around me are all hooked up. No, I've known about Ryou and Yugi for ages.

Speaking of hooked up people, where's Seto? I'm looking all around the room and I don't see him. Damn, oh well, I see him in every class except fourth period study hall on Fridays, so it's only a matter of time.

Ok, that was a big enough sigh that it merits being written down. *sigh* Everyone is hooking up with a special someone except me! I know who I want to be with, but he has no clue. I just need an agenda, some plan that I can implement that has an outline so I wont mess it up. Whenever I think about trying something I blank out when I'm around him, so I just need sufficient motivation.

Oh, there's the bell. I think I'll wait to tell Yugi and Ryou, but there's something I can do for Joey and Bakura...

  
  


12:33

Sixth Period/Advanced Only Psychology, Mr. Kookeenookee

Right, that worked wonderfully! I'm thinking of trying to add some sort of dialogue to this journal so it doesn't get so boring, so here's a shot.

I got up from the table at lunch and noticed Joey and Bakura reluctantly release hands. They stood very close to each other near me, so I beckoned Yugi and Ryou to go on.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in Literature then?" Joey said in a small hopeful voice to Bakura.

"I guess you will." Bakura replied, his sharp features softened slightly on the blonde.

"Um... well, ok." Joey's never been one with words when he's flustered.

"Mm." Bakura turned away so I stepped forward.

I stopped so I was right behind them so my left shoulder touched Joey and my right touched Bakura. I paid no attention to Bakura's hiss and angry narrowed eyes, instead I said in a perfectly innocent whisper to no one in particular, "Bathroom around the corner on the right. If you turn the door nob to open it and then close it without letting it go, turn the nob to the left once it's closed and it will jam from the outside."

I gave them my best smile and proclaimed, "See you in Psychology Joey, which, by the way starts in four minutes." Then I left. I believe I saw Joey's raised eye brow and Bakura's scowl melt into a sly smirk before they dashed towards said bathroom. Ah, good deeds make one feel fulfilled.

There's the warning bell, hurry up Joey, you can make out with Bakura some other time! There he is, just in time... and he better fix his shirt and his hair if he doesn't want anyone to figure it out. Ah well, subtlety is lost on that one.

  
  


1:10

Oh...My...Frickin...God...

I don't know whether I should dance with joy, or melt away in shame. All I can say is that I am inspired, and that was want-to-die-right-here-and-now EMBARRASSING! Okay, okay, calming down. Here's what happened:

Mr. Kookeenookee bounced into the room with his usual enthusiasm. He claims that he came from a very rare Native American tribe, hence his name, but anyone in his or her right mind can see that if he isn't a full blooded Japanese psycho than I'm a bunny rabbit. He's beyond weird, but I think we're starting to get used to him. In other words, we no longer flinch when he jumps up on his desk and does jumping jacks.

So my insane Psychology teacher was going on and on about setting goals and how that helps a person mentally stabilize themselves. I didn't write because, frankly, this man is scary, and I don't want to take my eyes away from the nearest exits in case he spontaneously combusts.

"Goals are the marshmallows in life. Goals, goals, GOALS!"

"Yugi, if he says goals one more time, I'm going to fake a nosebleed." This was Joey, groaning in mental pain as he watched Mr. Kookeenookee leap on to the window sill and begin reciting a sonnet.

"Goals, my friends. Goals. Not foals, moles, voles, soles, holes, bowls, souls, poles, rolls, knolls, coals, tolls... GOALS!" Here he sprung from the window sill and miraculously cleared the first row of desks and landed in the second row grinning his head off.

"Get bleeding Joey," Yugi said absently twirling his pen before writing Ryou's name in swirly cursive letters. I rolled my eyes, then leaned forward so only Joey could hear me.

"This wouldn't happen to be an arranged nose bleed would it?"

"Pardon?" Joey's a bit dense at times.

"I mean, a certain white haired tomb robber isn't at this moment coming up with a similar reason to rush to a bathroom, now is there?"

Joey turned bright red, then gave me the most pathetic look I have ever seen him give.

"Yami, please promise you'll do me a favor."

"What?"

"Punch me in the nose. Right now. Hard."

I stared at him incredulously. "You can't be serious."

Joey glared at me. "You mentioned it, now get punching."

"Joey! I'm not going to punch you!"

"Yami, right at this moment I'm supposed to be in a bathroom pressed up against the wall snogging my ears off. If you don't punch me right now, I'm going to give you a reason to."

"You've got to be kidding!" As much as I understood Joey's eagerness to run to the bathroom, there was no way I could bring myself to punch him.

Joey looked like he was about ready to poke me eyes out when Mr. Kookeenookee strolled past us.

"Tip tooooooe, through the tuuuuuuuuulips! Through the tuuuuuuulips!" The man has a horrible singing voice; more of a wail really. We sobered up and looked at him politely as he wiggled his hips down the aisle and made his way back up to the front of the class room.

As soon as he was past I turned my head to glare furiously at Joey again. We were about to continue arguing when the most beautiful voice sounded from right behind us.

"Gentlemen, please. We're almost all sane adults around here."

Joey and I turned simultaneously and met the amused face of Seto Kaiba. I would have melted right there, but then I wouldn't have been able to see him anymore.

"Bugger off Kaiba, you're not wanted here." Joey growled, crossing his arms and glaring daggers at me.

"Mutt, if you're bite were as bad as your bark than I would have disappeared long ago; but as it is, you can hardly threaten me." I tried to clear my glazed eyes as he smiled at us before continuing. "Now, be a good little puppy, and hold still for once."

"Wha-?" Joey said looking at Kaiba.

BAM

Joey blinked rapidly at Kaiba, who sat back in his seat grinning, then he looked down as blood dripped down on to his hands. Kaiba had punched him right in the nose. Joey sat there for a minute looking utterly confused, before casting Kaiba an odd glance.

"I never thought I'd say this, but thanks." He said.

"Anytime, anytime." Kaiba said, nodding, smiling like he had received an early Christmas present. I caught the double meaning, but apparently Joey didn't. With one more bewildered look at Kaiba he jumped up and fled the room, telling Mr. Kookeenookee in passing that he had a bloody nose and would be in the bathroom. I heard Kaiba chuckle and I looked back at him, inwardly pleased to have an excuse to talk.

"Since when do you help Joey?"

"Since 'helping' includes punching him in the face. He might want to have that looked at, I think I broke his nose." Kaiba looked at me strangely before adding, "and since when do you talk to me?" I reddened and turned away.

"Since..." I trailed off. There was an awkward pause.

"Wacky git, first we fight all the time, then he ignores me, now we're having pleasant little conversations over tea," I heard Kaiba grumble before opening up his book and continuing his role of clueless-babe-in-the-back-of-the-class-room.

At this point I was flustered enough that I decided to pay attention to class. Mr. Kookeenookee appeared to have calmed down somewhat and was now sitting cross legged on top of his desk, mindless of the papers he was scattering on the floor.

"Many people find that they can only accomplish their goals by setting an agenda. Guidelines if you will, a sort of outline that they can stick to so they don't freeze up while trying to figure out what to do. This is a very common problem, I'm sure all of you know clean freaks and others that can't stand it unless everything is organized." At this he grinned and gestured to the mess of papers he was sitting on and scattering around the foot of his desk. I listened carefully, somehow this sounded familiar.

"Although you may think, 'ah yes, the clean freak,' there are many smaller ways in which the agenda may be of use to people. At certain tasks, some people seem to freeze up! Why I remember my little sister-" here there were shudders around the classroom as we all unanimously felt sorry for the poor soul that has him for a big brother, "-my little sister was absolutely PLAGUED by nightmares!"

Did I say that I thought he seemed more calmed down? That was an illusion. He exploded off of his desk sending papers flying and he raced once around the room, huffing as if he was in a marathon. He came to a stop in the center aisle and struck a melancholy pose.

"So what did my poor, dear sister do?! She came to her big brother for help! I analyzed her dreams for her and we concocted the perfect plan!" He now back pedaled at a dizzying rate until he was even with the front row of students. Without pausing he grabbed the shirt of the unfortunate student at the end of the row to his right, and mopped his sweaty forehead with it before dropping it and jumping back up on the window sill.

"What was the plan you ask? She kept a dream log!" Here Mr. Kookeenookee paused for dramatic effect, looking at us expectantly. If he was disappointed at the lack of reaction, however, he didn't show it. Instead he grasped the window frame with one hand and leaned back making his body (brownie points Mrs. Ramoshi!) Into a hypotenuse, with his other hand set poignantly across his eyes.

"The dream log helped her map out her fear, it helped her turn the things she feared in to a force she could recognize and deal with! She devised methods from her log so that when she entered a nightmare she knew what to do to drive her fear away, thus conquering it! Within a week she was free of her affliction, and to this day nightmares cannot affect her!"

I believe the class collectively refrained to breathe in the following moment of silence, afraid that any noise might startle Mr. Kookeenookee in to relaxing his grip and falling backwards and hitting his head on the corner of his desk. In one fluid motion, Mr. Kookeenookee stood back up straight and leapt gracefully down from the window sill.

"I," he began in a majestic whisper, "want EACH of you to select a fear you have. You will outline it and analyze it, rub it and smell it, pet it and hit it, feed it and water it, and in general hash it out until it is no more!" His voice at this point began to build, creating an aura of anticipation. "Within this fear there is a goal, something that you will conquer and triumph in as you master your fear. We will grow together as individuals and as a class as we embark on this journey to cleanse our souls! We will overcome our fear and take our prize, outline and keep track of every step and brainstorm every idea and put it to use. We will be role-models, we will be conquerors, we will be HEROES!"

At this point, I am ashamed to say, I lost any chance of furthering my social status with any of the people in that class.

Why? Well... er, I was somewhat caught in the heat of the moment. Every word coming out of that psycho's mouth actually made sense to me! It inspired me! It intrigued me! I had motivation, something to rely on! Together, we could do anything!

Around this point in my train of thought, all of my attention was on that loony, and as those last words came out of his mouth, I regret to say... well this is difficult. I'll write it as it happened.

"We will be HEROES!" Mr. Kookeenookee screamed, raising his fist and looking patriotically up into the sky (well it was there if you could see past the ceiling, the second floor, the storage attic, and the roof).

"Right!" I jumped out of my seat, standing up straight and proud, my eyes shining as I stood across from that brilliant, blessed, psycho, with my own fist raised, my mouth curved in triumph.

Saying that simultaneously the jaws of every student in there dropped to the floor and shattered is an understatement. Reality came rushing back to me, and I looked around wildly, seeing that every student was turned around in his or her seat with a dazed look of consternation written across their face.

I lowered my fist as quickly as I could, and felt myself turn as red is humanely possible. I glanced around me, but yes, everyone was most certainly still looking at me. I pulled at my collar uncomfortably, unsure of what to do. I laughed a little, nervously, and wished profoundly that Bakura was there to banish me to the Shadow Realm.

Thankfully, I don't think that Mr. Kookeenookee was used to having all attention diverted from himself, because he suddenly burst out in to song. "WE CAN BE HEROES, FOREVER AND EVER! WE CAN BE HEROES, FOREVER AND EVER!"

I took the class's momentary distraction to shove myself violently back down into my seat and cover my head with my hands. Mr. Kookeenookee pranced back and forth a couple more times until he was sure he had at least been given a glance by each of his students.

"Ah, Moulin Rouge, a fabulous FABULOUS American concoction. We should perform it here at our school. I must say so to the theater director! Homework assignment everyone! Choose your fear, choose your goal, and start a log to conquer it!"

It was then, while Mr. Kookeenookee was ranting on about the new assignment that I realized that ever since my outburst I could hear a noise that was at once the most beautiful and most terrible I had ever heard. For behind me, I could hear Seto Kaiba laughing with abandon, oblivious to anything going on about him, or even how uncharacteristic is was of himself to be laughing at all. He was consumed with it, his head down on his arm on the desk, his other beating his thigh in delight.

Did I mention that I am as red as humanely possible?

  
  


***

  
  


Wow, well my first official chapter is done. It was a lot longer than I meant it to be, but I had to get to the Psychology class in order for the chapter to not be incredibly boring, so... DON'T expect each chapter to be this long! Goodness, then it would take forever to get anything done! I hope people don't mind this fic, there were some things in this chapter that I guess some really picky people could find offensive, but I am a full blooded American so I'm so to any other loyal Americans! I got the words of wisdom from my own horrible principle who forces us to submit to the readings of inspiration every morning while standing. I reeeally don't like her.

I hope people liked this chapter, I'm trying to do the whole humor thing and I don't think I'm doing too badly, please let me know if I'm not... or if I am.... actually just let me know in general: i.e. REVIEW! Hehehehe, sorry about that.

  
  


Preview, Chapter Two: Yami starts his log (in his journal of course) and works out some strategies to help his goal come true. A little more Bakura/Joey and Yugi/Ryou will probably be added, just so the story doesn't get boring, and because I think those pairings are cuuute! Alright, I'm shutting up now. Don't mind if there were a lot of mistakes I'll probably re-post this chapter later with corrections, but I just finished it and want to get it up so I haven't proof read!

  
  


Replies (in no particular order, except for my FIRST reviewer, who I will naturally dote on!):

  
  


Dee-whI-Cee-aRe: I got that name right I hope? Thanks for the review, MY FIRST REVIEWER for this fic, yay, love you! I hate the initial waiting period where you're just sitting there waiting and wondering if your story is worth it to people to hit the review button! Oh, warm and fuzzy, thank you! Anyway, it's going to be kind of a reoccurring thing that at night Yami get's very angsty and thoughtful. By day, of course he is a little less composed! (See above chapter!)

  
  


Chibi Seto: I'm not really sure about the seme-uke thing yet. I've read fics with both and I truthfully haven't quite figured it out yet. I think part of it depends on the story and the mood. For example, in HBBE Seto would probably be uke because he's going through a mental crisis. In a fic where they simply figure out that they want to 'do it' wildly on the floor, it's more up in the air since Seto's bigger (taller, people!) than Yami is. Ugh, I don't know what I'm talking about. I'll have to put off that decision until later.

  
  


Angelic Slayer (and her Yami): Hmmm, seems like we know who has the real control in your relationship! (I didn't mean that romantically, it kind of sounded that way) hehe, I'm glad you thought the first chapter was good, even if it took a good smack to bring it out of you!

  
  


angel1: short but sweet; thanks for the review!

  
  


Happy Bento: Wow, thanks! You make me blush, those are great compliments! I hope you don't mind that the first chapter is less angsty than the first, I'd hate to lose you as a reviewer! Don't worry, every night Yami reverts in to a deeply contemplative scholar... very different from his day self if you ask me. ^_^ I hope you like this story so far... pssst! If you got any pictures, send them over! ^_~

  
  


Blue September: Hey! I know you! I've read some of your fics, and you're good! Thanks so much for reviewing, and the compliments, I really appreciate it. I especially like getting reviews from authors who's stories I've read and liked, it seems kind of unreal, but so cool! Yami, might appear a bit out of character in this chapter, but that's because he get's really embarrassed, he should stay in his before defined personality in later chapters!

  
  


Rowan and Sakura: How I love reviews! Well... you're pretty close, but after reading this chapter, you're question is probably answered. I'm glad that you liked the fic so far! Here's the next helping!

  
  


Hmmm, my stat thingy says I have eight reviews, but I can't seem to find it. Whoever it is (I hope it's not a flamer! o I'm still really scared about those!) I'm sorry you didn't get mentioned in this chapter! But it's late and I am being cruelly forced to lay down in a soft bed and sleep (perchance, to dream) so I couldn't wait any longer! Ah, how tragic my life is and hjfiwoaeweola.... right, that was my cat adding his own words of wisdom. I guess he deserves his turn in the spot light, so I'll leave his deeply insightful comment there on the page.


	3. Aftermath

~Stalking the Elusive~

By DarkFoxy

***  
  


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! The characters in this story, or anything else that has been patented! If I did then I would be insanely rich, I definitely wouldn't need to be writing fanfictions, and the show would be a little different, heh heh heh. The only things I own are the ideas for this story and crap laying around my bedroom floor. So anyway, DON'T sue me because all you will get will be six fifty in loose change, my school supplies, and an enormous lawyer bill.  
  
  


Replies:  
  


Dee-whY-Cee-aRe: I'm glad that you liked Mr. Kookeenookee! I had so much fun writing him, and unfortunately many of his actions are very similar to things that my friends and I do at times. ^_~  
  


Blue September: Heh heh, it's so fun to embarrass Yami! I can just picture him squirming around and trying to act like he's still all confident and regal. Unfortunately, I have consulted the horrors of the Honors English teachers and even if there are more than one textbook per student, it is still correct usage to say his or her. Ugh, English can be soooo stupid, and keep in mind that this is Yami's third language!  
  


mrsbinx1013: Here's the next update! I'm so sorry to everyone that it has taken so long. School is being incredibly annoying and taking up all the free time that I would rather write in!  
  


DarkShadowFlame: As I said before, the classroom scene was just amazingly fun to write; Kaiba got to laugh hysterically but it was still kind of in character, Yami got to get so embarrassed he turned the color of a Swedish Fish (I love those things! Yum!), and Mr. Kookeenookee got to come out and play! I will certainly be putting him in more in the future, he's just too fun to stay on the sidelines.  
  


Rowan and Sakura: I'm glad that you like the journal format! I was kind of afraid that some people would have a problem with it; it's hard to write a story all in journal format and still keep it flowing and realistic. About Joey and Bakura, I think that they're big softies for each other (although Bakura/Yugi and Ryou/Joey is good too), and Yami had to put in his bit of 'advice' for Joey's sake.  
  


Seto-Kaiba's-fan: Glad you approve!  
  


Sailor Pride and Yumi-chan: Have I mentioned how much I admire you? If I didn't well, there you go, and no author dislikes more compliments! Don't worry, Yami is definitely winding up his confidence and getting ready to pounce on his target (though it may be a while for the clueless CEO to pick up on it).  
  


shadowheart378: HERE'S THE UPDATE! I'M SORRY I MADE YOU WAIT, IF I HAD A CHOICE I WOULD BE WRITING AT LEAST FOUR HOURS A DAY! Hehehe  
  


AngelicSlayer: Yeah, that chapter was pretty long, but I had to get the classroom scene out and set the stage for more of the story to unfold. Hopefully it was a good long chapter, and there weren't any people out there that started reading it then stopped because it was too long! I think there should definitely be more Seto/Yami fics!  
  


BlueEyesjammys15: I'm glad you like, here's the next chapter!  
  


Tainted Fortune: I'm continuing, I'm continuing. I'm so glad that you like this story, your review made me feel all warm and fuzzy, and I'm glad you like the Yami point of view!  
  


Meloncrisp: I'm sorry I'm sorry! I feel terrible that it has been so long since I updated, but thanks for reminding me, and making me feel like there are readers out there who are actually waiting for my stories! HBBE will have the next chapter out very soon as well, I just need to smooth it out a little bit.  
  


sapphire 1: Wow, 10 out of 10 across the board, you make me feel so good! I'm glad I showed you that journal style of writing can be fun, I was hoping it wasn't too choppy or confusing.  
  


cerridwen: Yea, I was aiming at expressing the different parts of Yami, after all he can't be in control and saving the world all of the time!  
  


purplechaos04: I'm so glad that you are enjoying the humor in my story. I'm sorry if I implied somehow that Malik's yami lived in ancient Egypt, I think I was going more for Malik being there, but I probably messed up or something. Thanks for pointing it out, now let's see if I can track it down!  
  


Sypherus: I'm glad that you enjoyed despite grammar problems. The worst thing about mediaminer.org is that I haven't figured out how to replace a chapter with a different file like I can on fanfiction.net. This means that in order to upload corrected chapters I would need to delete the previous one along with the reviews! @_@  
  


Kurama no Miko2003: I'm glad that you like Ryou/Yugi so much, I think it's cute too. I'm definitely planning on having some Yugi/Ryou, Jou/Bakura fluff in this story, it would be unrealistic if every second was focused on Seto. That's why I had the whole lunchroom scene.  
  


Thanks to all reviewers, I love you sooo much! Reviewing really touches the author and makes her feel even more guilty about not updating (therefore making her write more during class and updating more frequently!). This is a really short chapter, but that's because it's just a hold over to prove that I'm still writing and that other chapters REALLY ARE COMING SOON! I promise!  
  
  
  


Chapter Two: Aftermath  
  


Monday, 6:14 pm

My Room

I'm not even going to go into how flustered I was for the remainder of the school day. I can say that I think I am now permanently red, and I'm only fortunate that Joey wasn't in the room when I made my unfortunate... outburst. Gods, I'm not sure if I'm ever going to be able to show my face around school again!

Oh... Joey. Hmm, where to start? Well, I saw him later after class... he had a very goofy smile plastered on his face, just a 'couple' suspicious looking bruises on his neck, and a VERY swollen nose. After about five minutes of me attempting to talk to his very dazed face, I realized he wasn't quite up to noticing any pain, so I ended up dragging him to the nurse's office.

After some initial awkwardness while we tried to make up an excuse as to how a simple bloody nose had led to a broken cartilage, Joey left to go to the emergency room, and I passed through the rest of the day trying to be as unnoticeable as possible. Ugh, I just hope that plan succeeded....

Now I'm sitting in my room, and... well... writing in this journal. I've been thinking about my goal from Mr. Kookeenookee's class, and I've come up with the following plans of action. Now just don't take this wrong:

1. Every day will initiate at least one conversation with subject (i.e. Seto Kaiba, and I'll settle for a few words, no need to be picky.)

2. Will set one small interaction goal per day, and achieve at all costs! (Baby steps, baby steps, must not take this too quickly)

3. Will start working on getting subject(i.e. Seto Kaiba) into social circle, and get friends to accept him (namely Tea. I have a sneaking suspicion that Joey really doesn't not-like Seto as much as he lets on. Hmmm, I'll have to keep an eye on that!)

4. Will-  
  


7:10

My Room

Okay, sorry, it was Grandpa Moto calling me down for dinner. Even though I was Pharaoh in Ancient Egypt and had royal chefs preparing delicacies for me at every meal, I still have to marvel at the wonders of this time like Ramen, Chef Boy-are-dee (or whatever), Rice-a-roni, and Shake and Bake. These strange dishes are so delightful, yet come in boxes made of cardboard or metal canisters. In some senses, Ancient Egypt seems much more practical than this age, but I digress.  
  


10:18

My Bed

Here I am sitting in my room late at night. It's hard to believe that I've only been keeping this journal for twenty-four hours! I'm already so familiar with it and writing seems to come naturally. I wonder why I'm not acing Literature? Anyway, I'm feeling kind of pensive right now. I think I'll just scribble for a couple minutes then try to get to sleep.  
  


Sometimes I wonder just what I am right now; am I the Pharaoh from the past? A whole new entity? A mere protector and spectator now that I've been given a second chance at life? I feel like I'm a shadow, a reflection in the many facets of the Millennium Puzzle, and a stranger in a whole new world. How would I do on my own? If I had not started with a host, would I have been accepted as what I am? I always wonder. 

Do I even have a purpose beyond these games I excel in? I've lost my memories and it has been a long time since I've had to save Yugi or fight against evil. I can't stand being just a normal person sometimes. Pharaoh, hero, King of Games, I've always been 'something' and now I don't even have a special person to share normality with. Perhaps that is one more in the list of reasons Seto Kaiba appeals so to me. In many senses, he is the same as me, especially because in his past life (though he doesn't remember) he was far from unimportant. He's never been an insignificant figure, he's always been depended upon and needed. If I ever was a part of him, then that alone would make me something. He's so cold and aloof though, but then again, maybe I unconsciously see that as one more challenge to surmount, a game to win, to be the first (save Mokuba) to break through his icy shell and find the cold fire inside. Gods I love him though.


	4. A Small Inconsequential Collision

**Stalking the Elusive**

By DarkFoxy

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! The characters in this story, or anything else that has been patented! If I did then I would be insanely rich, I definitely wouldn't need to be writing fanfictions, and the show would be a _little_ different, heh heh heh. The only things I own are the ideas for this story and crap laying around my bedroom floor. So anyway, DON'T sue me because all you will get will be six fifty in loose change, my school supplies, and an enormous lawyer bill.

Authors Note: Yeah, I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I have valid excuses of course, but I know most of you really don't care so I wont bore you. I'll just say that integrating new technology into old is NOT easy or fun. Anyway, this is the next chapter, and I've already started the next so hopefully it will be out soon! I'm so excited that I can write again!

Chapter Three: A Small Inconsequential Collision

Tuesday, 7:05 am

Walking to School

Yum, Grandpa Moto made these delicacies called banana pancakes for breakfast, and I'm still floating in a daze from the taste left in my mouth. Yugi and Tea are currently laughing at how much I liked them because they think I can't hear them, but they'll regret that later. Heh heh, little do they know that I have access to both their lockers (people can be so careless when doing their lock combinations) and also a generous handful of pepper (don't ask, I found a pepper shaker on the way to school one day and it's been sitting in my locker ever since).

7:19

Locker

Hmm... I've been thinking about my plans and I'm trying to come up with several LITTLE goals that I can accomplish each day. I was thinking that today I'll aim small. I'm trying to decide between a) complimenting him on something, b) sitting next to him, and c) bumping into him accidentally. I guess I'll just have to see what opportunity presents itself the best.

Ooh, there he is now. He always looks so delicious in his silk shirts and trench coats. Drool. Unfortunately he always wears that, so it will be a little weird complimenting him on what he's wearing and he naturally kicks butt in academic classes so I guess I should wait on the compliment thing until there's actually something different.

Alright then. For today I will need to initiate at least one exchange of words, either sit next to him or bump into him accidentally, and start my work on getting the gang to accept Seto.

7:33

First Period

What's it been? Three minutes? I'm already bored!

7:45

Well here's how our conversation went, not too bad for a first try I guess.

"Has anyone else noticed that S-Kaiba has been especially nice recently?" I inquired pleasantly.

"Nice? Well, not really nice, but he's left us alone." That's Tristan talking.

"That's a laugh, Seto Kaiba being nice." Tea, interjecting her unhelpful comment. Can't they see I'm working here? Well, actually I hope that they don't, but still...

"He's not so bad now guys." Joey said mildly. What's this? Joey helping my purpose?

"Joey, I would have thought that you of all people wouldn't think so," Yugi detached his attention from the front of the classroom and turned towards us, "I mean, with how you guys used to fight and all."

"Well, we haven't really been at it for a while." Joey shifted uncomfortably. "Actually, he really helped me out yesterday; that's pretty nice, I think."

"Joey, he broke your nose."

"Hey, I asked for it!"

"You're cartilage is B-R-O-K-E-N."

"Look, whatever, I'm just saying that he's not as bad as I used to think he was, got it?" Joey crossed his arms stubbornly then turned towards me. "What do you think Yami?"

Oops...

"Well, I-uh, hmm, well, uh-" Yeah I know...very regal huh?

"Forget it Joey, even if you've softened up to Kaiba, Yami probably wont budge on his standings."

"Hey, what makes you think that!" Not to sound suspicious or anything, but I'd say my opinion has shifted quite a bit!

"Uh..."

I looked around at the slightly taken aback faces and immediately wished that I was invisible.

"Er...I mean...let's not jump to conclusions now." Silence. "Well just because Kaiba and I have had our ups and downs in the past..." Was that a cricket chirp I heard? "Um...I'd like to think that I'm mature enough to-"

"MISTER Moto!" I jumped as Mrs. Ramoshi slammed a hand down heavily on my desk. "I'd like to think that my class is being taught up at the FRONT of the classroom."

...Nodding vigorously...

"Thank you. Now as I was talking about before that little interruption..." The geometry teacher strode back up to the chalk board and I rolled my eyes.

Yugi stifled a snort of amusement and continued taking notes. At least now I'm out of the spotlight. Might as well pay attention for a bit then, try not to get the lady's blood pressure too high.

10:20

Fourth Period/Health, Mrs. Fuuji

You have got to be kidding me. No? I think I'm going to go drown myself in the water fountain.

10:25

Apparently she's serious.

10:28

If I started crying right now do you think that she'd let me go to the nurse?

10:30

Dammit! It's not fair!

10:40

I can't believe I'm doing this. This is beyond humiliating. We walked into the class room and discovered that it was set up like an arts and crafts corner. We sat down curiously and soon wished we hadn't, as Mrs. Fuuji proceeded to tell us what our days activity was to be. We were going to make the male and female reproductive systems...with a partner...to be hung up in the hall later...to be anatomically correct...made out of...dried pasta.

10:57

Well I never thought that I would actually be able to survive through that torture, but we've finished. A 'beautiful' model of the female reproductive system made completely out of dried pasta glued down on construction paper. I can't wait until class is over, I need to get out of here.

10:59

WE HAVE TO PUT OUR NAME ON IT! I am NOT putting my name on this!

Thank god, saved by the bell.

Phew, I managed to escape without actually signing the paper.

12:10

Lunch

It feels good to be sitting down and NOT being afraid that someone is about to drop acid in your lap. Chemistry can be so intimidating sometimes.

"Hey Yug, I was thinking that we could all go down to the K-Café today after school." That's Joey speaking around a mouthful of turkey sandwich on white bread.

"You were thinking 'we' could all go down there, or you wanted to go there with Bakura, Joey." Yugi said with a grin.

"And, for that matter, you're afraid to go alone." Ryou added with a smirk reminiscent of his Yami.

Wow, I didn't know Joey could get that red. Is that healthy?

"Well...um...uh...kinda."

We all laughed, even Joey eventually joined in.

"Hey," Tea said with a little frown, "are you sure you want to go to the K-Café though Joey? I mean, it IS owned by KaibaCorp. and all."

OGOD! I forgot! We HAVE to go! Joey please, please, I love you, please come up with a good reason...

"Well like we were saying earlier Tea," Joey said thoughtfully, "Kaiba ain't-"

"Isn't." (That was Tea with her little grammar thing.)

"-isn't really bothering us anymore so I don't see any reason for us to try to stay enemies. Besides, the K-Café is the only place I could think of where we would all have something to do."

Thank you Joey, I could kiss you...but I wont...that's for someone else.

"Well I think it's a good idea. Yugi do you want to go?" Ryou turned to the shorter boy.

"Yeah, sure, Grandpa doesn't need much help on Tuesdays anyway."

"Great! Thanks guys!"

Bakura came into the cafeteria and walked sullenly towards our table. Oh yeah, I guess I had been missing his cynical comments all during our conversation. I can't believe I didn't notice he was gone.

"If that accursed teacher makes me stay behind and clean the chalk boards ONE MORE TIME...!" Bakura didn't finish the sentence, conveying more menace in the absence of the threat than in the saying of it. Joey was up in an instant and beside him.

Oh that's the bell. Lunch is over. Sigh.

2:15

Finally out of that stupid school building

Whew, I'm glad school is over. We're cutting through the park right now on the way to the K-Café. I really hope he's there, I didn't get to see him that much today and I promised myself that I was going to try to do something today. Sigh. Hey, Mokuba's school does get out around the same time as ours, so maybe he'll drag his brother down there. Hmmm...

2:30

K-Café

La la la. No sightings so far.

2:35

I must say that I like the K-Café a lot. I mean, I would like it even if it wasn't owned by Seto. His company is doing really well currently and he's been expanding outwards. The K-Café is kind of like a youth center, or place for teenagers to hang out. Located in the two story building that was built connected to KaibaCorp.'s main building, it has a food area on the ground floor along with couches and an arcade near the door. The second floor has dueling arenas, a mini club that is open on Friday and Saturday nights, and more places to just lounge.

Right now we're all upstairs sitting on some couches.

2:45

I wonder how long it will take Tristan to realize that it wasn't Joey who stole all his quarters, but actually Yugi. He's sitting on them right now. It's quite entertaining actually, especially since Bakura is getting all snappish about Tristan accusing Joey. I could do with some entertainment of the Kaiba sort though...sigh.

3:04

Ohmygodohmygodheishereheishere!

3:05

I could just scream, but that would be so undignified.

I happened to be stretching over the back of the couch when I opened my eyes and saw behind me the flash of a blue coat. My hopes soared but I didn't want to jump to any conclusions. Under the guise of stretching my back I twisted around in my seat and scanned the area. I was about to give it up when He suddenly appeared again, walking beside a tough looking man with gray flecked mousy brown hair. The man was pointing a meaty finger at something on the open portfolio he was handing Seto.

3:09

Oo, I just had a thought! I can start my log now! I already came up with some goals. Let's see...

_Entry One: Subject spotted. Plan on initiating one (1) small conversation and either sitting next to or running into subject._

Heh heh, this _is_ rather fun... Now I just need to get away from the gang so I can put my plan into action. Aha! The perfect excuse!

"Excuse me guys, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom."

3:15

Lurking Behind A Soda Machine In The K-Café

Ok, Seto is right over there, he's still talking to mouse-hair but now there's some really skinny guy with a mustache who just brought over some sort of mini computer thingy. Hmm.

Alright, now they're moving off, I guess I'll just have to follow them.

3:17

Hiding Behind Rather 'Large' Man Who Is Eating Ice Cream

Oh, finally! Seto's all alone now. I can go talk to him. Oh crap, he's walking away and I just hit this guy's elbow by accident causing him to drop a spoonful of ice cream. Oh jeeze, I didn't realize quite how large he was...uh...yeah, time for a hasty retreat.

3:20

Wandering Around Looking For Seto

I know he's around here somewhere! I just took my eyes off him for a second! Damn, there are all these arcade game contraptions and couches around so I can't see very well. It's like a maze!

GAH!

Oh man, my foot just tangled up in a wire and I managed to fall...right on top of someone...hey maybe it's him?

Oh Ra! I just fell right on top of someone who is NOT Seto Kaiba. Can we say SHIT! Right, I think I'll run now!

3:22

OOF!

What _is_ it with me? I turned to run and ran smack into someone, propelling them backwards, where they hit the back of a couch and we tumbled over.

Ouch, I think I bent my nose out of shape.

Wait a second...I know that smell!

I just opened my eyes, and yes, there is definitely a blue coat under me. Crap. I was supposed to run into Seto ON PURPOSE! Not BY ACCIDENT!

"Ugh, 'gerroffee!" Was that a sound I heard?

"Huh? Oof!" Ow, I was just jolted painfully over to the side about six inches. Oh, I guess I was smashing his windpipe...sorry baby...

"I _SAID_ GET OFF ME!"

Oh yeah, that's Seto alright. Wait, he's spewing out something about legal consequences. Hey, he doesn't know who I am yet! Thank Ra for small blessings..I think anyway.

"Are you DEAF! Get the HELL off me!"

Right...forgot about that part. But something seems different...

Hmm, where exactly is the floor?

"We're upside-down you bumbling asshole! My head's on it!"

Oops, I guess I said that out loud.

Oh man, he's right. Seto's head and neck are on the floor, my shoulder _was_ smashed into his throat, but is now off to the side and laying against hiscollarbone. One of his arms is pinned beneath him, the other wedged between his left side and my hip. I'm laying sprawled all the way on top of him, our mid-sections are held up by the seat of the couch. If this wasn't so embarrassing I'd be positively turned on!

"WHAT THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO SAY TO GET YOU OFF ME!"

Oh yeah, I keep forgetting about that little detail.

Oh dear he's getting really pissed now. He's normally much stronger than me (not to mention he's taller, but that's ok) but in this position he's rendered pretty much immobile. Well he is jostling me, trying to get me off just by thrashing, but he hasn't much leverage. Actually, it's kind of causing some embarrassing friction. Oh good, he's stopped. Maybe this would be a good time to get off of him...

3:25

It's a bit awkward, I'm not exactly sure how to get out of this position. Um...

3:26

"WILL YOU GET UP!"

I'm going, I'm going...Jeeze...

3:30

Phew, well I finally figured out how to get right-side up again. It wasn't the easiest thing I've done today, that's for sure. Not to mention quite a crowd of curious, laughing teenagers had gathered around to watch the spectacle. I wheelbarrow-ed forward, walking on my hands until my legs were no longer sticking up in the air, and then did a sort of clumsy side somersault and crashed into a coffee table.

At this point Seto had enough of me off him that he could jerk both his hands free and shove me off. I sprawled unceremoniously on the floor and watched him pull himself up, somehow retaining his dignity and charisma while doing so. Then, along with most of the assembled onlookers, I noted appreciatively that the scuffle had pulled his button-up silk shirt up and ripped off the top most button when it was stretched the collar back over his shoulder. The result? A nice flash of midriff and a very generous view of part of his chest. Drool. Unfortunately he noticed this pretty quickly (sigh), and straightened his shirt with a little aristocratic sniff. But now those few moments of satisfaction are over.

Yes, now I'm standing sheepishly as far away from him as the circle of watching teenagers will allow (they're like a solid wall, wont budge an inch!), while Seto is chewing out the three monitors who arrived moments _after_ they were no longer needed. I hope he forgets to see who it was that knocked him over...now if this red head will just move to the left a little bit I can slip through-

Oh damn it all! What are they doing!

3:40

Yeah, I was about to make my quiet escape when who should come barging into the circle, drawing attention to themselves, but the whole gang...looking for me.

"Yami! There you are!"

They blatantly disregarded the throat slitting motions I was doing and the pointed 'go away!' glare.

"We've been looking all over for you!"

"Where have you been?"

"That must have been _some_ bathroom break-"

"JOEY!"

"What?"

I just held my face in my hands as I listened to my friends draw all attention towards themselves. Of course the commotion bailed out the three monitors who were beginning to look red and were fidgeting with embarrassment. Seto _is_ only seventeen, and they're _how_ old? But then again, he's one damn powerful seventeen year old with one adorable bad ass attitude.

Speaking of which, around that time said boy started stalking over towards us, directed by the ever helpful spectators that were practically wetting their pants waiting to see what Seto would do next. I tried to shrink as small as possible, but this was not to be. As Seto came up to the group they all turned, 'conveniently' opening a nice wide hole to expose me.

Seto's eyes widened slightly. "It was one of _you_?" He asked incredulously.

"What are you talking about Kaiba?" Tea quipped, completely unaware of the wrath hidden behind the hooded cerulean eyes.

"Yeah, we just got here."

"We came looking for Yami here," Bakura gave me a hard slap on the back that caused me to stumble forward, even more into view. He shot me a malicious grin when I glared at him making a mental note to get him back sometime in the near future.

"Yami?" This seemed to be too rich for Seto, he rolled his eyes and looked around at the people clustered around him and his eyes darkened. I sensed an impending storm...although from that angle I had quite a nice view into his ripped shirt...

Anyway, who knows what would have followed because at that precise moment, before all hell broke loose, my life was spared and the gods intervened.

"Hey Seto, where-" A head of dark hair pushed through the ring of people, and Mokuba came into view. His face broke into a bright smile when he saw us. "Hey! I haven't seen you guys in a while! How are you?"

I chanced a glance back at the elder brother and watched with interest as all aggressive emotions were pulled inside of him and hidden. He sighed and ran a hand through his mahogany hair and the odds of my surviving to the next morning jumped (in my mind anyway) about sixty percent higher than they had been a minute previously.

Mokuba was exchanging chipper words with the rest of the gang, I was glad the attention was off of me again. The younger Kaiba finally turned towards his brother to finish what he had been saying earlier.

"Seto, where's the spare apartment key? I think I left mine inside of the room."

"...Mokuba, _you_ have the spare key."

"Oh." Big smile.

Big sigh. "Here, I'll let you in...honestly, do I have to tie it around your neck?"

I like it when Mokuba is around, it humanizes Seto so much even though he tries to hide it when there are other people around.

Mokuba laughed. "Thank you big brother. Can they come up too?"

"You're kidding, right?" There was an un-Kaiba-ish note of frantic hope in his statement.

"No! Come on, I want to put down my back pack."

With a huge sigh of long suffering Seto turned defeated eyes on us and began to walk towards the main KaibaCorp. building with his brother skipping beside him.

So that's where I am now, in the elevator. Apparently Seto keeps an apartment here besides his estate because he's a work machine and it gives Mokuba a place to crash as well. So that's where we're headed. Oops, we're here.

To be continued...

* * *

Next Chapter Teaser...

"Are you _trying_ to embarrass me in front of people I hate?"

"Of course! Now give me your shirt!"

"What! HEY! Give it back! What are you doing? NO! DON'T LOCK THE DOOR! DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE WITH THESE IMBECILES!" groan "...let along without a shirt."

* * *

Hehe, until next time my beloved readers! Reviews make the writing process so much sweeter! Luv, Darkfox 


	5. Definition of an Apartment

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! The characters in this story, or anything else that has been patented! If I did then I would be insanely rich, I definitely wouldn't need to be writing fanfictions, and the show would be a _little_ different, heh heh heh. The only things I own are the ideas for this story and crap laying around my bedroom floor. So anyway, DON'T sue me because all you will get will be six fifty in loose change, my school supplies, and an enormous lawyer bill.

Wow, I haven't updated in a reeeeally long time. I haven't been here in a really long time. I haven't actually watched the show in a really long time... oh well, I've been busy. I don't know if anyone actually reads this any more, but I had written this much of the fourth chapter a while ago and decided I might as well put it up. It wasn't supposed to be finished, but hey, at least there will be a recent update.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Definition Of An Apartment**

**Tuesday, 3:50 pm**

**Kaiba's Spare Apartment**

Ok, when people say 'apartment' you usually know what they're referring to. But when the Kaiba brothers say 'apartment,' that seems to translate roughly into 'whole floor luxury flat.' To make matters worse Seto gave a slightly embarrassed "Sorry, it's not much..." when we entered. It would have been nice if Joey and Tristan had closed their mouths, but hey, we can all only hope for so much, right?

Mokuba dropped his backpack carelessly onto a nearby cushy looking couch covered with expensive white leather, kicked off his shoes on what looked suspiciously like an authentic Persian rug, and bounced towards what looked like a gourmet chef's kitchen. Seto followed hurriedly, probably afraid to be left alone with us, hehe! So naturally we all piled in after him.

Awed silence.

"Um, nice white marble floors..." Tea commented as she looked around.

"...and nice fountain..." Yugi added faintly.

"...wow, that's quite a stove you have there!" Was Ryou's comment.

"Sheesh he's going to have to clean up some drool later." Bakura interjected scornfully.

"...aren't those only imported from a remote village in India?..."

"...oh...my...god...IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS!" We turned in surprise and saw Joey and Tristan's faces twisted into strange parodies of cartoons with beating hearts for eyes. We followed their gaze to a huge refrigerator and blanched.

"Uh...that's just the fridge." Mokuba said, as if we were Neanderthals. Seto and he exchanged a glance and then rolled their eyes in exactly the same fashion before turning away indifferently. I would have laughed at how cute that was, but Joey and Tristan were scrambling inside of the refrigerator.

"_JUST_ THE FRIDGE!" Came muffled screams from inside.

"Maybe you should rein in your boyfriend a bit Tomb Robber." I commented blandly towards the other with a smirk.

"Maybe you should just shut it Pharaoh." He snarled back.

Humph, how rude! Hehe, I love pushing his buttons. Of course he does the same to me at every opportunity so it evens out. I'll just consider that payback for his actions downstairs.

Hmm, Seto is leaning towards Mokuba and whispering something. Maybe I'll just inch a little closer and eavesdrop while the others are gawking at Joey and Tristan...

"..._there a particular reason you just _had_ to bring these dolts up here?_"

"_Seto, that's rude!_"

"_They're rude._" Seto is looking distinctly sulky while he says this.

"_Big brother!_"

"_I wont apologize if it's true._"

"_They're my friends!_"

"_Why can't you pick better friends?_"

"_Well then define what you mean by 'better,' and don't be picky._"

"_Friends that I could vaguely tolerate being around?_"

"_And ruin all the fun?_"

"_I get the feeling you're being uncooperative on purpose little brother._"

Sigh, it's no wonder Seto doesn't like people seeing him around his brother. It definitely reveals that he isn't a machine...human even...with a personality...dare I say likeable?...sometimes quite funny...

Oh wow I didn't realize that Joey and Tristan could carry that much food! No wonder they don't ever go to the gym, their food burns off the calories. You'd think that they'd be a little more polite about taking massive quantities of food out of someone else's fridge, especially when that someone is Seto Kaiba. Oh well. I bet Seto would put up with just about anything right now if it meant we'd leave any sooner. Oh, he's turning around now!

"Here Mokuba, I fixed you some-GOOD GOD!" Seto started uncharacteristically.

"Huh? What did-JOEY THAT SANDWICH IS AT LEAST A FOOT THICK!" Mokuba grabbed his head with his hands as said blonde began trying to cram said sandwich into his mouth.

Reflectively, I guess the Kaiba brothers really don't have lunch with us much, so maybe this is a bit surprising. Oh boy, that crystal vase looks like it's going to fall any moment with Tristan's elbow that close. Oh shit there it goes!

**4:00**

Yeah, that was an adventure. After Tristan broke the crystal vase everything went downhill from there.

Let's see...well, the crash startled Tristan into floundering sideways, which bumped him into Joey, who choked on an olive. Joey, for obvious reasons, didn't want to choke so started flailing around, knocking into Tea who then tripped over Bakura's foot, sending both onto the floor. Around this time Yugi was pounding on Joey's back and suddenly the olive came flying out, hitting Seto on the forehead and falling to the ground. Bakura started shouting at Tea for touching him and shoved her off, causing her to trip Tristan who grabbed the nearest object, Yugi, who then grabbed the second nearest object, a table cloth, that then followed them all down into a heap. Oh yeah, and there was a vase with flowers on the table, so water and soggy flowers joined the heap on the floor. As if this wasn't enough, Seto wasn't too pleased about an olive, let alone one that had been in Joey's mouth, hitting his forehead so he started forward to put in his two cents. Mokuba grabbed his hand to stop him, which put him off balance, which made it infinitely worse when he stepped on the olive that was now laying on the ground, and slid forward. Mokuba let go in time and back pedaled hastily until he was standing next to me, leaving us the only two unaffected...because not only did Seto slide on the olive, but Joey just stared as the brunette careened into him, causing Seto to end up practically in Joey's arms. Joey staggered back, hit a chair, stepped on the cuff of Tristan's pants, and then had his feet jerked out from under him when Tristan pulled it out from under his shoe, sending Seto to the floor with Joey falling square on top of him.

Then there was silence...except for the 'drip...drip...drip' of the flower vase water dripping off the edge of the table onto the tangle of human limbs below.

Mokuba and I closed our open mouths and turned to look at each other helplessly, then back to the chaos before us.

'Wow,' that was all we could think.

So here we are, still standing here in shock. Alright, now people are just starting to move again...I guess we should help or something.

**4:30**

Well I must say that was one weird hell of a half an hour! The gang and I are on our way back to our respective houses now, so I have time to fill in everything that happened.

I guess I'll start right about where my last entry left off.

Sure enough, life was starting to stir again on the kitchen floor. I believe Seto was the first one to utter anything vaguely coherent.

"Mnokuhbah," still pretty muffled considering he had a face full of Joey hair, "I'm guhnna khill hyoo when I ghet outh sfrum unther dhis sthupud mhutth!" This didn't quite convey the menace that it normally would for obvious reasons.

"What Seto?" Mokuba tried to suppress a grin that his brother could luckily not see, "I can't hear you because you're underneath Joey."

Seto uttered something between a cat's hiss and a lion's growl.

"What's wrong with you idiots, you alive down there?" Bakura sat up rubbing a little at his shoulder. Having shoved Tea off of him he wasn't hampered by any bodies around him. He stood and dusted himself off haughtily.

"Oof...my head..." Yugi sat up blearily. "What _happened_?" He said picking up a wilting tulip that had been plastered to the hem of his wet shirt.

"Tristan," Tea's voice floated from underneath the big pile, "It would be GREATLY appreciated if you got off me."

Yugi clambered off of the pile, shedding bedraggled flowers like a flower girl who stole her mother's wine thinking it was apple juice. He tapped at Tristan's shoulder, the concern leaving his features when the other boy's eyes opened.

"Ugh, where am I?"

"On top of me, now get off!"

"Tea?"

"YES!"

"Oh...right." He took Yugi's proffered hand and stood up on his wobbly legs.

Tea peeled herself up from the floor and shook her head in an effort to clear the dizziness.

Yugi looked around curiously. "Hey, where's Ryou?"

"I'm here, what's wr-...oh my." Ryou appeared around into the kitchen and eyed the messy state of his friends. "Apparently that was one nicely timed bathroom break."

"Feel free to get off the handsome, single, struggling man whenever you want. Not that your _boyfriend_ is standing right here or anything." We all turned at Bakura's acid comment. He was glaring daggers down at Joey...who was still sprawled on top of the fighting Kaiba.

Mokuba trotted forward and leaned down next to the blonde. "Hey Joey?" No response. "Um, you might want to wake up soon."

"Huh, wha?" He mumbled.

"You're boyfriend isn't too happy..."

"Mmmf." Was Joey's comment.

"Ugh," Seto succeeded in dislodging his face from the mop of blonde hair, "I don't care what you have to do, get him off of me! This is the second time today!"

Mokuba and Bakura exchanged looks, then each grabbed an arm and pulled with all their might. To everyone's disgust Joey whimpered in protest and clung to Seto, refusing to let go.

"GAH! Getitoffmegetitoffme!" Seto's voice was walking a fine line between the controlled outrage he wanted and screams of uncontrollable terror. It sounded vaguely like a toddler who just found a poisonous spider and it's extended family on his shirtfront.

With some more vigorous tugs Seto was finally freed. The brunette scrambled hastily to his feet and backed up to what he deemed was a safe distance from the woozy blonde.

"Um, maybe we should put him down somewhere." Mokuba suggested doubtfully. Bakura was still frowning but gave a curt nod. They disappeared into the other room, presumably to deposit Joey onto one of the couches.

"You alright Kaiba?" Ryou asked tentatively.

"Thoroughly disgusted and scarred for life, but yeah, I'm ok." Then Seto started, realizing that he wasn't talking to Mokuba, and looked quickly around the room. That comment had been way too un-Setoish for his tastes. He quickly everted his eyes and pretended nothing had happened. As far as he cared, we were invisible...Man I find it hilarious how difficult it is for Seto to keep up his cold, controlled manner when he's around us. Maybe that's why he hates us so much, heh heh.

Hmm, I might at this time point out that his shirt was in an ever sorrier state now than it was before. It had lost another button, although it was still hanging onto the shirt at the end of a long thread unraveling from the hole, and there was a nice sized rip in the right side...Yum.

Mokuba came back into the room and surveyed the mess cryptically before going to stand beside his brother.

"Seto, you're a mess. You should change you're shirt."

Silence.

With a sigh Mokuba prodded his older brother's side. Seto emerged from his reverie to look down at the boy affectionately, then back at the mess.

"Well Mokuba, I think you're going to have to work hard to beat _this_ accident. This blows the macaroni incident clear out of the water." Seto said with a smirk.

"Tell me about it," Mokuba put his hand to his forehead in mock vexation, "not to mention the whole Emu encounter." The two smiled at each other, then Mokuba began to giggle. Seto looked confused then suddenly realized we were all watching them, Tea's jaw audibly dropped.

"OUT NOW!" Seto raged pointing towards the living room. "GET OUT!"

There was a hasty scuffle as the gang scrambled to escape the Kaiba wrath. I lingered on a chair near the doorway to eavesdrop.

"Mokuba, are you _trying_ to embarrass me in front of people I hate?" Seto snarled.

"Of course! Now give me your shirt!"

There was a small ripping sound.

"What! HEY! Give it back!"

There were crashing noises from inside the kitchen, then suddenly a dark haired flash zoomed into the living room and made a beeline for a door nearby. Seto tore into view just behind.

"What are you doing? NO! DON'T GO IN MY BEDROOM!"

The door slammed shut.

"DON'T LOCK THE DOOR!"

The lock clicked as it slid into place.

"DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE WITH THESE IMBECILES!"

Seto pounded on the door desperately.

"MOKUBA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

No answer.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME WITH THESE IDIOTS!" After a few seconds more of attempting to break down the door Seto slumped forward in defeat and muttered "I can't believe he left me. groan ...let alone without a shirt."

Needless to say the whole gang stared at Seto's back, totally stunned.

* * *

Well there you have it, hopefully you enjoyed it, and hopefully I'll drag my lazy butt to the computer and write some more soon, I really do miss it. 


End file.
